


Mailbox of Love Letters

by My_Love_Letter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Letter/pseuds/My_Love_Letter
Summary: Hello! This is a collection of one-shot scenarios of Reader x Overwatch!I do want to note that the additional tags may be added in the future.Requests are welcome, but I won't welcome certain tags such as shimacest, gore, etc.If there is smut, it will be posted in the chapter summary.





	Mailbox of Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> GENJI X READER  
>  Night

You felt the utmost need to get stronger in every aspect. Training in hand-to-hand combat, to medicine, to weapons; your determination for more strength was unwavering. Some had admired your go-to attitude, praising your efforts. However, Genji stood idly, not certain of what to say.

You were strong to begin with, he thought. A combat medic and defense agent creating a brute, yet sophisticated approach to battle. In the your own pasttime, he observed you engorging yourself to your hobbies or going straight back to work. He admired your tenacity, but he could see straight to your soul and he saw it breaking. Hanzo saw it as well, but decided not to interfere when Genji informed him he would take action. And yet, nothing worked. Efforts of inviting you to meditate with him and Zenyatta were met with a quick apology or an excuse. It was starting to raise more concern from the other agents. Zenyatta reached out to the other support agents in hope they could help alleviate your spirits. Lucio trying to help you chill out, Ana offering tea time, even Mercy and Symmetra were included in their efforts to help support you. However, Zenyatta reported back to Genji; letting him know all of their joined forces could not pry you away from overexerting yourself.

It got so severe there was a panic in the mess hall when early morning-goers found you laying on the ground with a half-eaten meal left on the tabletop. Mercy and Soldier berated you on your work ethic when you woke up. They even went as far to ban your workcard from entering any physical work places, including medical. 

Now that you officially could not work, he decided to check up on you once more. He was hoping he could invite you for a meditation session. He blushed at the thought of being able to invite you to more intimate, private meetings as well. He considered you as an instant best friend upon your arrival and you two were jokingly considered a match among others. He saw your soul, how beautiful you are even if you felt distorted.

Hanzo had described a similar experience upon meeting Jesse. My soul rang out to him, Hanzo said. And he in return, responded back. 

He knocked on your door, "Friend? I would like to take this moment to speak with you."

He heard your muffled yell, "Come in!" Delighted to see your room for the first time, he opened the door. 

Your room was decorated fairly with the exception of cutesy toys and dolls gifted to you by Hana and Roadhog. But he found you to be the most adorable thing in the room.

You wore a pair of light grey and blue pajamas and in your arms was a wornout doll. Your hair relaxed and he was able to take in the sight of you and your room. "Hi," you said before squishing your face into the plushie.

He couldn't handle how soft and cute you were.

"I was hoping you would like to join me for a meditation session?" He asked.

"I'm...ok." Disappointment rang in his heart. Mustering up the courage you asked, "...b-but I would like to hang out with you. If that's okay." His heart jumped before he sat down on the bed next to you. 

Nervous to be this close, the two of you thought of how the other might feel. Not sexually, but just intimately. To have a deeper level of trust for each other by allowing contact. But he had to remember his original intentions. 

"So..." he spoke up. "Is there by chance a reason you are working so hard?" You let out a soft sigh and shook your heard with a small smile. He could tell something was wrong. "Do you wish to talk? I am here for you."

"Well um. Do you think that...I'm strong? I just, I feel really weak. As if I didn't improve at all since I got here. I feel overwhelmed. A bit. Everyone is just, like, on this higher plane of strength that I can't catch up to."

He was silent, before he took the initiative. "By any chance, do you think I look down on you?" To his fear, you nodded. "Not a single fiber of my being regards you in this way. Nor does anyone else here. Everyone has different strengths and weaknesses, but I know very well that you are a much stronger being to admit such faults, makes you a stronger person in the process."

He grasps your hand and you turn to look at him through his helm. "You should not have to feel like others will like you without your original presence. I do not know the circumstances of your past, but I know that what it is you are doing right now; with your life, should be evidence enough that you are a good person."

"You are beautiful, like the lotus." 

He sat there paralyzed, thankful for his helmet to disguise his emotions. Did he just confess? His heart was rising anxiously. Your emotions were frazzled, blushing cheeks, with uncertain eyes. But your soul... he saw its wilt, its growth, and now its blossoming. 

Needless to say, he could confirm that you in a way, felt the same. You closed the gap between him, hugging him with the plushie aside. Your head rested at his shoulder and with his arms wrapped around you, a very soft "Thank you," muttered out. 

His heart sang, but was hushed to wait. You had yet to say for yourself that you were in love. He realised now that your soul blossomed the same way when you two first met.  
He could only assume more hopeful thoughts, that it was love at first sight. But he will wait, he told himself. He would wait for you to say it back. 

He was ready to fall in love and would wait until you were too.


End file.
